A Familiar Face Changes Everything
by AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity
Summary: Alex Rider, 15, is killed. 2 years later Alex turns up at the bank shocking Alan and Tulip. He then is sent to B.B for training and encounters his old unit, K-Unit. Alex is undercover so the unit doesn't know who he really is. Then his class come along after a SCORPIA attack at school. No one still knew who he really was until a presentation changed it all. No Yassen Involved.
1. Chapter 1

*BOOM*

At 5:45pm somewhere in London there was an explosion.

A house blew up into flames...

The explosion was so great that the whole street trembled with fear for a few seconds.

A single person was seemingly in the house when the bomb went off.

The explosion was so great it destroyed the house along with the person inside it.

Bu coincidence it just happened to be a house that belonged to an MI6 agent.

There was a bomb encased inside a box and the box had a silver scorpion painted on it.

It could only mean one thing.

SCORPIA were getting revenge on the one, single agent that they hated the most. He was number 1 on their most wanted list and deadly to them.

Not anymore he wasn't.

That agent was 15 now and still a spy for MI6.

And he was dead. Killed by SCORPIA. Or had they really killed him?

He was Alex Rider.

Alex Rider you're never too young to die.

AND IM GONNA LEAVE IT THERE AT AN AWESOME CLIFFY... Joking I'm not done yet so if you'd like to read on below...

The fire had been put out but unfortunately Alex Rider's house had been destroyed.

The police were also there to gather evidence as to what happened and get some witnesses.

The witnesses claimed that they saw a man who wasn't local, go into Alex's house with a bag and come out a few minutes later with no bag, Alex wasn't there because he was at school. They saw Alex go into the house an hour later coming back from school, he never came out again and that's when the explosion happened.

A few streets away sat a lone figure on top of a building.

The fire services had found something though. They had found some burnt clothes and some strands of Alex's blond hair. They also found other things and was enough for them and the police to assume that Alex Rider was killed in the tragic explosion of his house.

His record was checked up by the police, he had a special one so they has to contact the telephone number at the bottom of the page.

The Royal and General Bank.

The Royal and General Bank was in fact the headquarters for the Special Operations Sector of Military Intelligence Six.

MI6.

Alex was a spy for them, constantly being blackmailed into doing missions for them.

At the Bank a telephone rang at 7pm and it was picked up by Mrs Jones the Deputy Head of MI6.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ma'am this is Sargent Brooks from the London Met Police. I'd like to talk to you if that is ok?"

"Yes and call me Mrs Jones"

"Mrs Jones I'm afraid that there has been a tragic accident involving somebody at this bank"

"What happened?"

"Earlier this afternoon, at 5:45pm there was an explosion and a house was blown up on Bridge Street.

"We have right to believe that the house was number 12 and it belonged to an Alex Rider who is 15 years old. Is this correct?"

Mrs Jones paled and started unwrapping another peppermint. "Yes this is true bit what is the tragic bit about this explosion?"

"I'm sorry to say this Mrs Jones but Alex Rider was killed in this tragic explosion. Witnesses saw him enter the house and he didn't leave when it exploded"

"Our forensic team also found plenty of evidence to suggest this. They will analyse it and will be in contact with you soon.

"Oh t...that is bad news. I'll tell Mr Blunt right away" Mrs Jones stuttered on her words.

"We also found a box at the scene. It was metal and it looked like it contained the bomb and on it a scorpion was painted. Is that any help to you?"

"Yes it is thank you"

"Thank you for your time and I'm sorry for your loss" the police man said and hung up.

Mrs Jones put the phone down and gazed at a wall for a minute before snapping out of her trance. She stood up and started walking towards Blunt's office.

Alan Blunt, the Head Of Military Intelligence Six was sitting in his office wearing a grey suit as usual. Everything seemed to be grey and dull in his office, even the pigeons were grey as well.

He was marking some files when there was a sharp knock on the door. Mrs Jones entered his office and she sat down in the chair opposite to him.

"Alan something bad has happened to one of our agents"

"What and who is it?" He asked.

"One of our agents was killed in an explosion at their own house"

"What street"

"Bridge Street, house number 12" she replied.

"It can't be?"

"No I'm afraid it's right this time. Alex Rider is dead. He was killed in the explosion earlier this evening"

"He's finally dead" he muttered.

"The police were on the phone to me and they said they found a box in which the bomb was placed in. A scorpion was painted on the box"

"SCORPIA" Blunt hissed.

"Yes it looks like they finally got their revenge after 2 years of being publicly embarrassed by Alex Rider"

"Thank you for this information. We will sort out everything that has to be dealt with now"

"What about Tom Harris, Alex's best friend at his school. He knows about Alex's spy life. Should he know about this?" She spoke.

"We will tell him soon. Book an appointment for Tom to come and see me"

And with that Mrs Jones left Alan Blunt's office both of them a bit down to the fact they just lost MI6's greatest agent, Alex Rider, killed in an explosion.

So how was that for a first chapter of a new story? PLEASE REVIEW! I love all the reviews... My other story will be updated soon. I have not given up on it! :)

This will be a dramatic story full of secrets, surprises and familiar faces returning.

review! X love this story!:)

MIHighandAlexRider4eva xx


	2. He's Back With A Secret!

**OMG OVER 3,500 words written here for this chappy! THE MOST IVE EVER WRITTEN! ARRGGGHHH HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**Answers to questions from reviewers listed below - PLEASE READ!**

**- mkoneill816 - K-Unit will find out what happens eventually but read this chapter as someone *not telling you* Might find out? **

**- yashendra2797 - The Story will get better and this is an update!**

**- 2 Guests - I'm glad you like it, it's going to get better, here is anotupdate and K-Unit will find out soon, also you can find out Blunts reaction to Alex in this chappy!**

**THE REASON FOR THE QUICK UPDATE IS THAT I HAD ALREADY WRITTEN HALF OF THIS CHAPTER BEFORE THE STORY WENT UP!**

**So my updates will probably be at least once or twice a week! I have another week of school holidays left so I will try to write as much as I can for all of my stories! :) **

**anyway better let you read the story. Here it is...**

* * *

(THIS TAKES PLACE TWO YEARS AFTER ALEX IS DEAD)

Royal and General Bank, 3pm.

Everyone at the Royal and General Bank aka MI6 was getting used to not having the teen super spy Alex Rider around anymore. SCORPIA'S attacks were more frequent but MI6 combined with the SAS did their best to keep SCORPIA away.

Tom Harris who was Alex Rider's best friend had been informed of his death and he took it rather badly at first but now he is getting used to not having Alex around any more.

They now sent their best spies out on missions and most of them had been a success with the odd failures.

To sum up, life without Alex Rider was slightly less entertaining.

At 3pm in the Royal and General Bank a lone figure dressed in a hoodie and jeans with a large hat covering his face entered the bank and went up to the reception desk.

"Excuse me I have an appointment with Mr Blunt" a hoarse voice said.

"Certainly, that way and it's the 21st floor" the receptionist said.

He made his way to the lift, got in and the lift doors shut just before the receptionist could ask who he was.

The 21st floor came. The masked hoodie figure got out of the lift, strolled over to Mrs Jones desk.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"Got an appointment with Mr Blunt" the voice said.

"Whats your name?" but the figure had already started walking towards Blunt's office before she asked the question.

"Hey! I need your name first" Mrs Jones leapt up and chased the figure.

Blunt was filing through papers when his door was opened. He looked up to see a badly dressed boy/man sitting in front of him. Mrs Jones followed a few seconds later.

"He just barged into here shall I call security?" Mrs Jones demanded.

"Why?" Blunt questioned.

"He claimed that he had an appointment with you!" she said.

"Let me hear what he has to say first" Blunt said.

"If I could make myself clear" the voice spoke. Mrs Jones and Alan Blunt went silent.

"Ah Mrs Jones and Mr Blunt, deputy and head of MI6 still the bickering pair as usual" he spoke.

"How do you know our names?" Mrs Jones spoke.

"I used to work with you a long time ago I should know you by now" he spoke again.

"Who are you?" Blunt spoke.

"Names Alex"

The masked figure then took off his cap and pulled his hoodie down to reveal a dark brown haired, blue eyed grown up teenager.

"Alex Rider"

Blunt and Jones stared in disbelief at the teenager in front of them for a few seconds before someone cut the silence.

"It can't be. everyone thought you were-" Mrs Jones was cut off by Blunt.

"Everyone thought you were dead, it has been two years since we last saw you. Where have you been?" Blunt said.

"I escaped from the house just before it exploded and I've been in hiding for the past two years. I thought to pay you a little visit today" Alex said

"Why didn't you show your face ages ago?" Blunt said.

"Because I didn't want to confuse people too much. I just waited until all this stuff about me being dead passed over and then I came back now"

"Right since as your back and everyone thinks that you are still dead we are going to send you to Brecon Beacons to train there. For your safety you will be a different person there to minimise the chances of people finding out who you really are"

"Could you get the Sargent on the phone please Tulip?" Mr Blunt asked.

"Certainly. Alex could you wait outside please" Mrs Jones said while picking up the phone to dial a number.

Alex walked swiftly out of the room and patiently waited to be asked to come in again. After hearing raised voices he was ordered back in to the room again.

"Alex the Sargent at Brecon Beacons will take you in for 2 months of hard rigorous training to get you back into shape and to keep you safe" Blunt told Alex.

"The Sargent knows that you are now alive but he hasn't told anyone else. Everyone else apart from him at the camp still thinks you are dead" Blunt said.

"So we are sending you to Brecon Beacons for 2 months for training and for your protection" Mrs Jones stated.

"You will need to be undercover so from now on you will be known as Samuel Young. Your identity will remain the same but we will make a fake passport for you" Blunt said.

"Great I have to go back to the hellhole for 2 months just after I've shown myself" Alex moaned before saying "What will happen next?"

"You will report back here at 1300 hours tomorrow and a jeep will come to take you to Brecon Beacons" Mrs Jones said.

"If that's all can I go now?" Alex questioned them.

"Certainly, and bye" Blunt said.

They watched the 17 year old teen stand up and walk to the door.

Halfway to the door Alex's name was called out.

"Alex? Before you go you need to know this" Mrs Jones said. Alex froze in his tracks and spun round to face both of them.

"Yes" he asked curiously.

Blunt sighed before saying "You will train with K-Unit"

Alex's face was lifeless then he spun around on his heels, stomped to the door and slammed it loudly.

"Well I think he took that rather seriously" Blunt chuckled to Mrs Jones.

"I agree, I'll leave you to it" Mrs Jones said and left Alan Blunt in his grey, lifeless office to do his work.

Alex stormed out of the Royal and General Bank and jumped onto his bicycle, it was his old one that was designed for him but luckily he still fitted it at 17.

He cycled furiously back to the little flat that he had occupied since the explosion 2 years ago. Plenty of thoughts were swirling in his mind to occupy him when he finally reached the flat.

Alex dumped the bike outside and entered the small flat. He slammed the door behind him loudly that it shook the room slightly. Alex threw himself onto his sofa and lay there for a few minutes thinking about what just happened.

*Next speech part is what Alex is thinking*

"What!"

"How can bloody Blunt and Jones send me back to Brecon Beacons"

"I show up after 2 years and they send me away immediately"

"Oh great, now I have to train with the unit I haven't seen in years"

"At least I'll be in disguise so K-Unit can't recognise me"

"I hate MI6!"

"Hope no one figures out who I am"

*End of Alex's thoughts*

Next Day, Royal and General Bank, London, 1300 hours (1pm)

Alex was standing outside the bank, dressed in the SAS army clothes for Brecon Beacons with a small rucksack slung over his shoulder. Blunt and Jones were standing outside with him too waiting for the jeep to come.

As expected a black styled jeep came rumbling round the corner at exactly 1:15pm and screeched to a halt right in front of them. A door swung open and the Sargent got out.

He motioned for Alex to come forward.

"So Samuel are you ready to go?" he asked.

Alex was confused at first but then replied with a "Yes Sir". He realised that his fake name was now Samuel Young.

"Let's go Young" the Sargent said.

"Wait Alex- I mean Samuel you might need these. From Smithers" Mrs Jones said handing him a box of green contact lenses.

"Just in case that my identity might be blown. It's all down to the eyes, that's how everyone recognises me. Thanks Mrs Jones and goodbye" Samuel said.

So Alex/Samuel left with the Sargent and made their way to Brecon Beacons.

After a 2 hour journey they reached Brecon Beacons. The Sargent said "Samuel you will be known as Jaguar, that is your code name now"

"Jaguar, I like it. Thank you Sir" Jaguar said.

"Goodbye" the Sargent said.

Samuel went off to find his cabin, which he would share with K-Unit. Oh how he was dreading the moment.

Alex/Samuel/Jaguar walked up the hill, receiving strange looks from soldiers in Units J, L, R, D and F. Eventually he reached the wooden hut on the hill near Unit Z. There it was printed on the door "K-Unit".

"Oh god" he moaned softly to himself and then knocked on the door sharply. After Samuel had knocked on the door it was opened swiftly by a muscly man, who he recognised as Snake.

"Who are you?" Snake asked Samuel.

"Ah well" Samuel said rubbing the back of his neck "I'm kinda your new unit member" he said looking down.

Snake's face then lightened up and he yelled for the others. There was a sudden thump of several boots and then Samuel could feel eyes watching him. He looked up to meet Wolf, Snake, Fox and Eagle's eyes looking at him.

"No need to stare its rude, now may I come in" he said sarcastically and the unit went and sat on their beds once again.

Samuel shut the door and went to sit down on the empty bed. There was a silence for a few seconds until Wolf decided to cut it.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He grunted to Samuel. Wolf was still moody as ever.

"Names Samuel, code name Jaguar and I'm here for some training"

"So Jaguar why are you really here?" Fox questioned him.

"Like I said training"

"How long" he asked again.

"2 months"

"Are you really our fifth unit member? Ever since Wolf has been like this no one has wanted to be our fifth unit member because they're too scared of Wolf. We're one of the few units in the camp that only has 4 members" Eagle said.

"Excuse me Eagle" Wolf glared at him.

"Yes I am really your fifth unit member" Jaguar said.

"You know" Wolf said. "You look really familiar to the other fifth member we had in our unit. What was his name...Cub!"

Samuel felt himself panic inside but made an effort not to show it on the outside and it worked.

"Now Wolf's mentioned Cub, you look vaguely familiar to him, it's almost like your the same person" Fox said.

"Who's Cub" Jaguar said.

"Cub was our fifth unit member before he left, he was 15 when he last trained with us, he worked for MI6 and his name was Alex Rider" Wolf spoke.

"Oh Alex!" Jaguar said. It slipped out of his mouth.

"Are you two related?" Eagle asked curious.

"No" was the response from Jaguar, cool and calm and he had a steady face on.

"Yet you two look vaguely similar" Snake said.

"Do you know what happened to him, he hasn't been in touch for two years" Wolf asked.

"He was killed in an explosion" Jaguar responded calmly.

"Oh" Wolf said. Jaguar watched as the whole unit took in the news. They were a bit down with grief. But they got over it eventually.

"How come no one told us?" Eagle said.

"MI6 decided to keep it secret from you guys and other people. No one apart from Tom and Alex's school had known what really happened" Fox said.

"Yet you knew about this!" Wolf thundered.

"They made me keep it a secret or I would lose my job" Fox replied.

"Stinking MI6" Snake added. Jaguar couldn't resist laughing in front of the others. But he knew it would bring suspicion to him. So he didn't laugh out loud but they were feeling what he felt when MI6 betrayed him too.

"So where are we supposed to be now?" Jaguar asked the other members.

"Well we have to go for a run now!" Wolf grunted.

"Well let's go" Fox added.

3 WEEKS LATER K-UNIT PLUS JAGUAR WERE SETTLING IN TO A DIFFERENT LIFE, WHEN THEY WERE CALLED TO THE SARGENTS OFFICE FOR SOME NEWS.

A sharp knock on the door was followed by a voice.

"Come in" the Sargent spoke. K-Unit entered the office and stood at the Sargent's desk waiting for the news.

"Right K-Unit" he spoke.

"MI6 has informed me that there has been an attack by SCORPIA on Alex's old school, Brookland Comprehensive. To keep the children safe MI6 are sending the class that was attacked here for protection for the next month. They will be coming today at 1600 hours and training with you for the next month" the Sargent spoke.

"WHAT?!" Wolf, Eagle and Snake all roared out.

"Why?" Fox asked "Why us?"

"I don't know why but it's MI6's orders" The Sargent spoke calmly.

'May I ask which class in the school that is coming?" Jaguar spoke.

The Sargent sighed before saying "Class 34J, Alex Riders old class"

"WHAT!" Jaguar burst out and everyone looked at him.

"What, having a bunch of kids is bad but a bunch that used to know Alex Rider. That is a recipe for disaster!" Wolf yelled.

"Not my fault, go speak to MI6 if you want to know why and I advise that you calm down or you're going for a 10 mile run NOW!" The Sargent yelled to the whole unit.

They all shut up immediately.

"Good, now go and wait for the class coming in the next oooh hour" he looked at his watch"

"Yes Sir" K-Unit chorused and left the office annoyed.

They all went back to their barracks stomping and arguing. When they reached their hut all of them except Jaguar went inside and the door was slammed behind them. Jaguar stood outside to the side of the hut and heard raised voices coming from inside the hut, they were having an argument as usual. Jaguar shook his head and chuckled softly.

Then he turned his attention to the fact that his class were going to see him after 2 years, even his best mate Tom. Jaguar just hoped that he was disguised well so no one would spot him as Alex Rider.

He kicked a stone angrily and it rolled away.

"Urrgh" he moaned. "Why?" Jaguar added.

Then he snapped his fingers in a realisation, he still had his MI6 work phone that he could use.

"Let's give Blunt a piece of my mind" Jaguar thought and snapped out his phone. He dialled the MI6 emergency number and let the phone ring until it was picked up a few moments later.

"Hello?" Came the voice.

"Blunt!" Jaguar roared. "Why have you done this to me?"

"Alex it's for your own safety, your class got attacked by SCORPIA and we had no chance but to send them here" Blunt spoke softly.

"So you decided to send my class including my best mate that I haven't seen in two years here!" Jaguar/Alex asked.

"What if they recognise me? What if Tom sees me and realises that I didn't die two years ago? I will be in a hell of a trouble trying to explain questions to my class" he added.

Just at this point Fox softly opened the door and came outside. He was ok as Jaguar was round the side of the wall. Fox crept up to the side of the wall and he heard Jaguar saying...

"So why did you still send my old class here? Couldn't you have sent them somewhere else for safety, I don't know another training camp! Not this place here! How are they going to catch up with soldiers at least 6 years older than them?"

"Alright I give up, I'll try not to blow my cover, goodbye" and he heard a click.

"Jaguar what was that?" Fox asked coming round the corner scaring Jaguar.

"Don't do THAT Fox! You scared me" Jaguar spoke.

"So what was that conversation you just had, I have a feeling your real name isn't Samuel Young am I right?"

"What conversation?" Jaguar acted confused.

"The one you just had"

"What conversation?" He played dumb.

"Don't play stupid, I just heard some of it apparently your class is coming later"

"Which class?"

"YOU know what class I'm talking about!"

"And which class is that exactly"

"The one from BROOKLAND!"

Jaguar sighed. Fox was MI6, same as him so he would never get out of this conversation, Fox had great interrogating skills.

"Alright" Jaguar threw his hands up in the air. "But you can't tell anyone about this conversation"

Fox nodded but he was in for a surprise.

"As you guessed my real name isn't Samuel Young and my code name isn't Jaguar"  
Jaguar spoke softly in his normal voice.

"My real name is..." Alex took a deep breath. Fox stared at him.

"Alex-"

"Alex who?" Fox asked then realisation dawned on him. "Not Alex R-"

"I haven't finished yet...I'm Alex Rider" Alex spoke to Fox.

"It can't be, I mean you were killed in the explosion and it's been 2 years, it can't be!" Fox exclaimed.

"I escaped just before the bomb went off and I've been in hiding for the last 2 years. I only just showed up at the bank yesterday before being sent here. Only Blunt, Jones, the Sargent and now you Fox know that I'm still alive" Alex said.

"Oh ok, that makes sense now. Well then it's good to have you back Cub!" Fox slapped Alex in the shoulder.

"Good, but the reason I was on the phone was that my OLD class that I haven't SEEN in two years is coming to the camp and my cover could get blown" Alex spoke.

So you don't want your class here. Me neither, I'd rather not have a bunch of snobby and whinging kids hanging around us. It won't do our status good here" Fox agreed.

"How are we going to keep this a secret from the unit. You've only been here a few hours and already I know you're Cub not Samuel aka Jaguar" Fox said.

"We will manage, just don't mention anything unusual in front of them and keep it low, they'll find out sometime just not these first couple of weeks" Alex said.

"And you only use my real name or code name if we are alone not with anyone else as it's going to blow my cover" he added.

"How long have we been out here for! The others are gong to be suspicious, come on!" Fox moaned and grabbed Cub's arm, pulled him round to the door and re-entered the cabin.

All eyes fell on Fox and Jaguar as soon as they entered the hut. Jaguar shut the door, both of them went and sat on a bed.

"Where have you two been" Wolf asked.

"Oh you know talking" Fox replied.

"What about?" Snake asked.

Fox had a sudden panic inside himself but Jaguar managed to keep cool.

"We were talking about the class coming later and how we could make their life a living hell here" said Jaguar.

"Why not in here with us?" Eagle curiously asked.

"Do you think we would have thought of anything with all the arguing going in on here?" Fox said.

Wolf, Snake and Eagle all looked at each other and shook their heads. They all knew that they were a bit too loud and argumentative.

* * *

**SO that concludes the end of yet another chapter! *Phew* **

**Did y'all like it? If you liked it, loved it, or wasn't sure about it then can you please take a few moments to write a small review! I don't mind criticism as long as I can work from it! SO PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!... And you get the idea.**

**I'd just like to say a big thank you to everyone who has followed, and favourited this story and my other one -** **Back to Brecon Beacons - Back to Hell. **

**so what are you supposed to do at the end of a chapter? **

**YOU SHOULD _ IT!**

Will tell you in next chappy!

Farewell and happy story reading to y'all! 3

MIHighandAlexRider4eva xxxx


	3. Plan Of Revenge

K-Unit were in their cabin when suddenly an idea snapped inside Jaguar's head.

"I've got an idea" he grinned widely and motioned for his unit to come over.

They formed a huddled circle and Jaguar began talking about his plan. After a few minutes of varied talking the circle broke up with some grinning unit members.

"Perfect Jaguar" Fox said.

"They are so going to be in for a surprise" the voice came from Wolf.

"I'm going out for a break. Nice one Jaguar" With that Wolf slapped Jaguar on the shoulder and left the cabin.

The others turned to look at Jaguar.

"So how is this going to work?" Fox questioned.

"You'll see" Jaguar replied.

"Wait when exactly are we going to do this stunt" Eagle curiously said.

"Now" Jaguar smirked and the unit laughed for a few minutes.

So K-Unit prepared the cabins for the children, including their beds and the surprise plan.

A good 30 minutes later, K-Unit walked down to the Sargent's office feeling happy that they were going to play a big prank on some specific people not naming names.

"Now this is going to be amazing" Eagle waved his hands around and Wolf just shot him a glare and he shut up instantly.

But then a rock passed Wolf's foot and he tripped over it and nearly fell. But he managed to regain his balance.

"Urrgghh stupid rock" he muttered attempting to kick the wedged rock out of the ground huffing.

"Has the big bad wolf ran back to his mummy crying over a rock?" Jaguar mocked him.

"Don't you dare mock me like that!" Wolf roared at Jaguar and walked right up to him. They were standing right up close about half a metre away from each other.

Glares were shot at each other. The rest of K-Unit stood to the side and watched the scene unwrap in front of them.

"Don't you dare speak like that to me" Wolf told Jaguar.

"Yeah fine" with that Jaguar walked away leaving Wolf standing with the unit.

Jaguar turned round when he was about 15 metres away from Wolf and added "Mummy's boy!" he laughed then made a dash for it.

Wolf maddened and suddenly broke into a run. It was now a sprint to the Sargent's office as Jaguar raced ahead with a furious Wolf chasing him down. Wolf was gaining the upper hand and edged a few metres ever closer to Jaguar. But then Jaguar edged a few metres away from Wolf again.

"Get back here now Jaguar" Wolf yelled while running.

They ran past many barracks and places avoiding obstacles and soldiers. The rest of K-Unit chased after them while passing many confused soldiers on their way watching the scene.

Jaguar burst into the Sargent's office and a few seconds later in came the mad Wolf. Wolf scanned the room and his eyes locked onto Jaguar. He stomped over, grabbed a hold of Jaguar's shirt and pinned him up to the wall.

Wolf growled at Jaguar and the rest of K-Unit burst in red-faced after their high speed running chase on Wolf and Jaguar.

"What is going on!" the Sargent exclaimed.

"Will somebody tell me WHAT IS HAPPENING!" He roared. "Eagle?"

"...ask..ask th-...them" he said pointing to Wolf and Jaguar.

*thump*

"Eagle? Eagle" Snake dashed to him and checked his pulse.

"Pulse is slightly faster and breathing is shallow, he's probably just fainted from all the fast running that we did chasing you two!" Snake exclaimed.

"Wolf, care to explain?" The Sargent asked. Wolf turned to face him. Jaguar noticed that Wolf had let his guard down by looking away. In one simple move Jaguar had got out of Wolf's clutches and was now standing behind him.

He simply tapped Wolf on the shoulder and a still red faced Wolf turned his head around.

"What?" Then his eyes widened and he looked back then at Jaguar.

"How did you get out?"

"Simple" Jaguar responded crossing his arms. "But I'm not telling you"

"Fine" Wolf huffed.

"May I speak?" The Sargent asked. Everyone turned and face him apart from Eagle, still on the floor with Snake watching him.

"Your class that you are training are going to be in the hall shortly so if you'd like to make your way there and introduce yourselves, then you will take them back to their cabins" he added.

"Oh what happened?" Eagle moaned as he woke up. He saw 5 pairs of eyes watching him as he got up.

Eagle nearly fell over if it wasn't for Fox and Snake that managed to steady him.

"Jaguar, Wolf I'd like a word with you. The rest of you can go"

"Yes Sir!" was the chorus.

The others left, Wolf and Jaguar were left with the Sargent.

"Care to explain what is going on between you two?"

Jaguar stepped forward "Sir nothing is really going on, it's just an argument we had. We'll sort it out between ourselves"

The Sargent nodded "Dismissed!" and with that Jaguar and Wolf left.

Wolf stopped Jaguar just outside the office.

"Thanks, you know for covering me up" he said.

"Sure no problem" Jaguar said. "Let's go"

With that sorted Wolf and Jaguar began walking to the hall. About halfway Jaguar sped up a bit and took over Wolf.

"Hey get back here!" Wolf yelled pointing at Jaguar.

"No unless the big bad wolf is scared of me!" Jaguar broke into a mad run with Wolf tailing him down again.

"I'm so going to get you Jaguar!"

"Help the big bad Wolf is chasing me!" Jaguar yelled in a high pitched voice.

So Jaguar and Wolf ran for a couple of minutes until they reached the hall.

They were aware that many soldiers were giving them strange looks as they dashed by.

Half of K-Unit were chatting on the stage in front of Alex's old class. The class were half scared, half being crazy and lively.

The doors suddenly burst open and all faces turned to the source of the noise, Wolf and Jaguar. The hall fell silent.

Wolf was chasing Jaguar and they burst straight into the hall and ran past the rows of seats.

"Help, help the big bad Wolf is going to eat meeeeeee!" Alex screeched in a high pitched voice and almost doubled over laughing.

"Oh you are so in for it Jaguar!" Wolf roared and lunged at Jaguar.

Jaguar looked back to see Wolf jumping towards him. So he simply stepped forward twice and Wolf missed him by a few centimetres and landed right on his stomach supported by his hands.

Jaguar was laughing at Wolf's epic fail then Wolf growled and shot him a glare. Jaguar shut up immediately.

Snake coughed awkwardly, Jaguar looked at him, Eagle and Fox on the stage. They all motioned to the left of him. So Jaguar swiftly shifted his head to to the left and immediately saw about 26 kids staring at him.

"Shit, my old class. Wow they've changed during the last two years" Jaguar thought.

His eyes fell on a pair that he recognised. They belonged to his old friend Tom. Jaguar quickly disguised it by averting his gaze back to Wolf, still lying on the floor.

"Wolf!"

"What?" he grunted.

"The kiddies are already here" Fox said from the stage.

Wolf's eyes widened "You are f*****g kidding me!" he swore and turned round to see a bunch of kiddies all staring at him.

"Oh great the calvary are here" he mocked them and threw his arms out to his side.

"Wolf get up here!" Jaguar called from the stage.

So Wolf went to the stage and joined the rest of his unit.

"Right YOU lot listen up" Snake called out to the class who were still whispering and chatting.

That didn't work. Jaguar took a step forward "SHUT UP!" he yelled like a real grown up and instantly everyone shut up and turned to face K-Unit.

"Thank you Jaguar" Wolf growled softly.

"My pleasure Wolfy" Jaguar mocked and took a step back in line with the unit.

Wolf shot him a deathly glare and then began talking.

"So kiddies welcome to the SAS" the kids relaxed at the nice Wolf.

"But DONT THINK THAT YOU CAN RELAX HERE, WE ARE THE SAS AND WE DO NOT TOLERATE LAZINESS OR WHINGING SO YOU BETTER WORK HARD AND LISTEN TO US!" Wolf roared and the class tensed up.

He took a step back and then Jaguar stepped forward. "LISTEN UP TO ME, We are K-Unit, Fox, Snake, Eagle, Wolf and I'm Jaguar" Jaguar motioned to each unit member.

"We will show you to your huts then tomorrow you will start your training!" Jaguar spoke.

He got grumbles of "no!" "Yes" "great, this is stupid" from the kids.

"WHEN YOU ARE HERE YOU WILL ADRESS US AS SIR, WHAT DO I HEAR" Jaguar roared.

"Yes Sir!" The class spoke.

"Well GO" Snake roared at them. In less than 10 seconds the hall was clear of kids"

"Way to go Wolf and Jaguar you really scared them off!" Eagle said excitedly.

"But we still have our evil diabolical master plan to come yet" Eagle rubbed his hands in an evil manner.

"Let's go help these wimpy kids find their hut" Wolf sarcastically mocked them and with that K-Unit left the hall smiles plastered on their faces.

They slowly walked outside to find the kids wandering off in the wrong direction.

"So much for being smart" Jaguar whispered to Fox, they burst out laughing.

*whistle* "Hey kiddies it's THIS WAY, GET A MOVE ON!" Wolf roared, and the class turned and followed K-Unit back to their cabins.

"Girls, here" Eagle pointed to their cabin.

"And finally boys here" Snake motioned to the boys cabin.

"And this is our cabin, no one is to ENTER. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Wolf yelled.

"Yes Sir!" Came the response from the class.

"Well then get inside and put your SAS clothes on!" Jaguar told them.

"Here we go" Jaguar whispered to the unit.

The unit watched as the kiddies split into 2 groups of about 12 people each, boys and girls, slumped to their cabins. The doors were opened and then slammed again as the kids got in.

In the next second K-Unit heard screaming come from the girls and shouting and moaning from the boys as the cabin doors slammed open to reveal 26 kids soaked from head to toe with water.

Eagle and Snake were rolling around on the ground laughing and Jaguar, Fox and Wolf were still standing up, leaning their hands on their knees laughing crazily.

"Ah...haha...HEY L AND C-UNIT COME SEE THIS!" Wolf said in between laughter.

Units C and L came out of their huts and joined K-Unit.

"What's going on" Badger of L-Unit spoke.

"That" Snake pointed. All of K-Unit were now standing up.

"What... OMG, hahahaha who did that?" Bear from C-Unit burst into laughter and so did the rest of them.

There was now an angry mob of 26 kids 5 metres away from the units soaked from head to toe in cold muddy water.

After a minute, Eagle calmed down and said "We did it but it was Jaguar's idea here" he motioned to Jaguar.

"I'm so going to get you!"

"Payback time!"

"They ruined my hair"

"ARRRGGGHHH!" was the responses that came from the wet class mostly aimed at Jaguar.

"Ok get back to your cabins now and dinner is served at six o'clock sharp" Snake said.

"Why should we?" Tom, Alex's old friend questioned.

"UNLESS YOU WANT TO RUN 5 MILES IN YOUR WET CLOTHES NOW!?" Eagle promptly yelled.

"No Sir!" And with that the kiddies all left and went to their tiddly cabins.

"Guess we'll see you around and tell us when you are going to do more pranks" Gerbil of L-Unit said, then Units L and C went back to their cabins.

In K-Unit's cabin 5 minutes later.

"That was amazing Jaguar!" Eagle exclaimed doing a small victory dance inside their cabin.

"Eeeaaggllllleeeee! What ARE YOU DOING?" Wolf roared. Eagle stopped dancing.

"Just..erm doing a victory dance Wolf?"

*smack* "Ow what was that for" Eagle complained rubbing the back of his sore head.

Wolf smirked, "For being childish and that was not dancing Eagle!"

"It was!" Eagle protested.

"Was NOT!" Wolf, Jaguar, Snake and Fox all yelled at once.

"Alright I give up!" Eagle flopped onto his bed.

"Is he always like this?" Jaguar questioned Wolf both sitting on Wolf's bed.

"No, and under no circumstances are you to give him sugar in any type, Red Bull is the worst!"

"Why?"

"Because he goes hyper and will not calm down at all for a few hours. It really winds us all up, I remember our old unit member Cub who gave Eagle a can of Red Bull once. You should have seen it. Eagle went crazy for 8 hours straight, practically bouncing off walls and he would not sit still. And that was at night!" Wolf exclaimed.

"Oh yeah" Jaguar muttered remembering the moment.

"What did you say?" Wolf asked.

"Oh nothing" Jaguar lied. "Remind me not to let Eagle near my secret stash of chocolate" Jaguar said turning around to go over to his bed to find his chocolate stash.

"CHOCOLATE!" Eagle yelled and ran straight for Jaguar. Bad idea!

Within 3 seconds of Eagle attacking Jaguar, Eagle was lying on the floor, arm twisted behind his back by Jaguar.

"Oh...sorry Eagle" Jaguar apologised letting Eagle's arm go. The unit were shocked into silence at Jaguar's fast reflex.

"Going for some fresh air" Jaguar marched to the door and swung it open.

"Better go with him, hey Jag wait up!" Fox followed Jaguar and shut the wooden door behind him.

So what do you think so far guys! Helpful and nice reviews would be appreciated!

Got my braces on today :( hurts Now. All this writing is distracting the pain...slightly. ;)

chapter coming soon after some reviews.


End file.
